Without Glee
by Topher3.0
Summary: Limo, Ohio is thrown into chaos, as zombies overtake the streets. The only survivors appear to be a handful of New Directions members. Who will make it through this? Who won't?


**(This is not finished. Will update with the rest of the chapter soon!)**

The blond boy's eyelids fluttered open, revealing a matching set of icy blue irises. His pink lips parted, and a yawn left his mouth. Sam Evans raised his arms, stretching, before finally sitting upright on his mattress. The bedroom surrounding him seemed blurry, his vision still adjusting. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, and released another yawn. Opening his eyes once more, Sam could now make things out much better. But what he saw wasn't what made him puzzled. It was what he heard… Silence.

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together, glancing to his side, and then the other. It was so quiet. The boy had never known his household to be this tranquil, and the sudden change in atmosphere had him somewhat curious. He grabbed at his sheets, and bunched an area of them into a fistful within his palm. Tugging the blankets off of him, Sam lowered his bottom half's limbs onto the floor. Pushing up with the bottoms of his feet, he balanced himself steadily, and looked around his room once more.

Morning's sunlight beamed in through the nearest window, illuminating as much as it could. Sam tiptoed over to his dresser, the floor creaking under him as he did so. Something wasn't right here. An awful feeling was growing in his stomach, like an unwanted parasite. He rummaged through his top drawer hastily, and pulled out a navy t-shirt. The puffy lipped teen forced the piece of clothing over his bleached blond head, covering up his had-been-exposed torso. He thought the top was a bit too tight for his liking, but Sam tried to ignore this small fact. There were other things on his mind…

Sam made his way to his bedroom's door, and exited through it. He cautiously stepped out into the hallway, and turned his head both ways, checking for anything abnormal, before continuing down the stairs. "Mom?" He called out, his voice a bit shaky, as he hopped down each step at a time. "Dad?" Still no answer. Perhaps they'd went out into town, but… The silence wasn't just existing in the Evans' residence. There was no sound anywhere. As if time were frozen still, yet Sam was not. The boy reached the final stair, and gingerly stepped off of it. That's when he heard the first sound that wasn't emanating from himself.

His head shot to its side, quite alarmed, eyes widened. Sam took in a sudden breath, startled by the newly discovered noise. He'd never heard anything like it. It was so… Empty. So hollow sounding. Dank. Sam opened his mouth, and seemed unable to shut it back up at the moment. He could sense something's presence just in the other room; Just separated by a single wall. Sam took his time, and made his way through the short hall, leading right into the kitchen. His chest was still, his breathing halted. And what was seen made Samuel Evans fall back. He felt his back side slam into a wall, and he used it for support. His breathing had returned now, and the boy couldn't control it one bit.

Sam's wide eyes took in the sight of his sister. Her also blonde hair was dirtied, stained with blood. Her own eyes were bloodshot, and filled with an unknown emotion. Sam had never seen his baby sister like this. Never seen anything like this at all. There was no doubt in his mind: Teddy Evans, his own sister, was dead. She was laying on the tiled, kitchen floor, her head hovering over the lifeless body of their mother. The source of all the blood was now obvious. But… Though dead, Teddy was still moving. Still chewing into the flesh of her mother. How? She seemed not to notice Sam, or pay him any attention of importance, as she was busy with her meal.

Sam couldn't move. He was sure his legs were immobilized. But finally, when Teddy raised her head to meet his view, the blond gasped, and scrambled out of the kitchen. His hand slid along the wall for comfort, incase he lost his balance. The panicking teen tried to move as fast as he could, not wanting to be near this place anymore. He reached the front door of the house, and pushed his way through it. Outside, the streets were vapid. A handful of wrecked cars could be spotted, and about a dozen, lingering beings stood on the road. They all seemed to be in the same situation as Sam's poor sister.

Sam pulled the door shut behind him, and raised his hands to his face. He felt the urge to shed tears, but couldn't find it in him. He was too stunned. How was this possible? It was unreal. Impossible. Something out of a horror film! Sam took in a forced wave of oxygen, and lowered his palms from covering his eyes. He marched over his parked car, noticing that his parents' car was missing, and climbed inside the driver's seat. The blond sat there for a moment, just looking out of the windshield, not sure how to act.


End file.
